Teach me your move
by Mrbt
Summary: Les filles des f(x) commencent à travailler sur leur prochain album. De longs mois de travail intensif s'annoncent, épuisants, surtout pour Amber qui doit contrôler chacun de ses mouvements et ne pas laisser paraitre ses sentiments pour la charismatique leader du groupe. Amtoria !
1. Les soeurs

Bonjour à tous, voilà le résultat d'une envie d'écrire sur le couple Amber - Victoria. Mon défi sera de mettre Victoria dans une véritable position de leader/supérieure envers les filles du groupe dans la limite que cela reste un minimum en accord avec son véritable caractère bien sûr.

Bien entendu, les personnages et les situations ici sont entièrement fictifs dans cette histoire. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

* * *

12 Octobre

C'était une journée comme les autres ici, à Séoul. La faible lumière qui traversait les rideaux ce matin suffisait à distinguer quelques objets dans cette grande chambre, une paire de chaussures jetée négligemment aux pieds du lit, une peluche étrange sur un meuble rempli d'objets divers, un grand lit et une jeune femme allongée sur le dos les yeux clos, l'air tranquille.

Soudain, son portable qui trainait dans les draps se mis à vibrer violement, sonnant, déchirant le calme de la pièce. En guise de réaction, elle fronça un peu les sourcils et se retourna attrapant rapidement ce qui agressait ses tympans de bon matin. Ouvrant à peine les yeux, elle coupa le réveil qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait rendez vous avec les filles de son groupe pour commencer à apprendre les nouvelles chorégraphies aujourd'hui.

Elle reposa son téléphone et se remis sur le dos, ses petites mèches blondes lui retombant sur les yeux. Fixant le plafond, les pensées commençaient à défiler dans sa tête. Partagée par les sentiments, elle était à la fois excitée de revoir ses amies et inquiète de savoir comment allait se passer ces prochains mois. La confection d'un album était toujours quelque chose de difficile autant mentalement que physiquement. Il fallait enregistrer, chanter, apprendre les paroles, reprendre des dizaines de fois le même extrait jusque à ce que tout soit parfait, puis apprendre les chorégraphies, discuter des mouvements, reprendre l'entrainement physique, se synchroniser, contenter tout le monde et enfin enregistrer les clips, se maquiller et s'habiller faire des shootings, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il fallait durant toute l'année suivante promouvoir l'album. Oui, de longs mois attendaient les filles de f(x) et personne n'avait intérêt à dire que leur métier était facile. Mais tout cela constituait une expérience tellement extraordinaire, qu'elle ne changerait de vie pour rien au monde. Et puis elle était dans un groupe vraiment extraordinaire ou chaque membre est irremplaçable, en particulier leur leader, Victoria.

A ces pensées, la jeune fille senti son estomac se serrer. Tirant un peu plus la couverture, elle la monta jusque sur son nez rougissant légèrement. Mais pas le temps de réfléchir plus. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, et une ombre noire en contre jour se mis à crier :

-A l'attaque Jack Jack !

Le petit chien tout excité sauta sur le lit, à la recherche de sa maitresse. Cette dernière l'attrapa avec joie, se redressant sur le lit tandis que l'auteur de l'attaque fis le tour du lit, ouvrant un peu les rideaux pour éclairer la pièce.

-Hmmm il pleut ? Souffla la blonde ébouriffée.

-Oui un peu. Répondit l'autre en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté d'elle.

Alors, tu es prête pour reprendre le travail Amber ?

-Et ben… Oui, répondit-elle évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de sa sœur.

-Ne… Ne me dit pas que tu stresse encore ? Lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Un peu si, j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! Dit-elle en boudant

En guise de réponse, sa sœur lui jeta une des nombreuses peluches lama qu'elle avait sous la main. S'en suivit une courte bataille entre les deux sœurs qui riaient joyeusement.

-Haha, Amber sérieusement tu ne doit pas t'inquiéter pour ça, c'est pas ton premier album et puis tu parle parfaitement coréen maintenant regarde tout le chemin que tu as fait depuis Pinocchio, t'as vraiment pas de raisons de t'inquiéter.

La blonde hésita un instant, parler de Victoria à sa sœur était une bonne idée ?

-Allez habille toi, et je prépare le déjeuné !

-… Merci Jackie, répondit Amber en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Profite-en bientôt tu n'auras plus droit à ce genre de privilèges ! Cria Jackie qui avait déjà atteint la cuisine.

Amber se rappela que Jackie partait déjà dans deux jours, la semaine était passée tellement vite et bientôt elle ne verrait plus sa grande sœur avant quelques mois. Mais ça aussi elle devait commencer à en avoir l'habitude. Etre artiste à la SM était très prenant.

La jeune femme se leva, elle s'habilla rapidement et attrapa son sac préparé la veille avec ses affaires. Elle jeta un œil à son portable, 8heures, d'ici une heure elle sera avec les filles.

Malgré le stress, Amber avala sans problèmes le déjeuné préparé par sa sœur qui connaissait ses gouts par cœur.

-C'est pas dans tes habitudes de t'occuper de moi comme ça, constata la chanteuse en levant les yeux de son assiette.

-Je t'ai même préparé une bouteille de thé au lait… Répondit sa grande sœur la regardant fière de son coup.

-Au citron ?

-Oui !

-Ok, alors… Qu'es que tu veux de moi ? Demanda Amber suspicieuse.

-Oh, rien en particulier. Menti Jackie en ouvrant un paquet de chips au fromage.

Le comportement de sa sœur n'étonnant en rien Amber, elle fini son assiette et se leva de table déjà prête à partir. Au moment de partir, Jackie rejoignit sa sœur sur le pas de la porte.

-Passe une bonne journée, et puis si tu as envie de me dire ce qui te préoccupe vraiment, je suis là! Et elle ferma la porte derrière la jeune chanteuse, qui resta plantée là quelques secondes puis parti prendre son taxi qui devait l'amener aux bureaux de la SM. Elle resta dans ses pensées tout le long du trajet " _Jackie avait elle vu quelque chose ? " "Es que ça ce vois que je suis si impressionnée par Victoria ?! "_ Si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était déjà à quelques mètres des bureaux. Pression supplémentaire, Amber pris une grande respiration et lorsque la voiture s'arrêta elle descendit l'estomac serré.

Intérieurement, elle priait pour voir Luna, Kristal ou Sulli avant d'atteindre la salle de réunion et de ne pas arriver seule face à Victoria. Mais personne. Essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre, la jeune femme marchait l'air décontracté, se rapprochant pas à pas de la salle où elle devait se rendre. _"Pitié faites que je sois pas seule avec elle"_ . Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et ne se laissant pas hésiter, elle entra rapidement. Deux femmes se retournèrent pour regarder qui venait d'entrer.

-Amber ! Dirent-elles en sautant dans les bras de la blonde qui accueillit le câlin avec joie.

-Sulli, Luna, je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir, vous m'avez manqués les filles !

Elles allèrent s'asseoir et discutèrent cinq bonnes minutes avant que Victoria n'arrive avec Krystal. Amber agit comme d'habitude avec ses amies faisant attention de ne pas paraitre trop mal à l'aise face à tout le monde. La réunion s'acheva vite et le reste de la journée fut consacré à la danse.

Petit à petit les filles retrouvèrent leur complicité habituelle, mais comme à chaque nouvelle préparation d'album, Victoria elle, se faisait plus distante et impersonnelle. Du moins, du point de vue de Amber.

Le soir, extenuée, la jeune femme rentra chez elle directement à la fin de leur journée d'entrainement. Sa grande sœur l'accueillit avec le sourire.

-Alors, tout va bien ?

-Je vais mourir… Ralla la plus jeune se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Haha, pauvre Lama, je t'ai préparé à manger pour ce soir !

-Je sais que tu veux me soutirer des informations en étant aussi gentille mais, je n'ai rien à te dire tu sais, répondit Amber la tête dans les coussins.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Jackie perplexe.

Le lendemain, la journée fut moins éprouvante. Physiquement du moins. Pour Amber, contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes afin qu'ils ne paraissent pas suspects était vraiment difficile. Le soir venu les deux sœurs étaient un peu tristes. Elles partagèrent un dernier repas ensemble plutôt silencieux, la cadette ne trouva pas le courage de tout avouer à sa sœur n'étant pas vraiment sûre de ses sentiments et craignant que de parler de la situation ne la fasse devenir que plus réelle. Mais Jackie ne lui en tenu pas rigueur et elle parti à l'aéroport avec un grand sourire et quelques phrases d'encouragement pour son lama adoré.

Le soir, la blonde trouva rapidement le sommeil malgré les milliers de questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Le reste de la semaine fut comme les deux premiers jours, fatiguant et difficile.

Mais petit à petit Amber était plus détendue, plus calme. Victoria quand à elle se fatiguait au fil du temps, les filles au cours de leurs entrainements s'échangeaient de plus en plus souvent des regards interrogateurs selon les décisions que prenaient leur leader.

X-X

21 Novembre

-Non, arrêtez tout ça ne vas pas. Stoppa froidement l'enregistrement des voix Victoria.

-Mais c'était bien cette fois ! Contesta Luna

-T'exagère un peu Victoria, compléta Kristal qui en avait marre

-Non, non ça manque de quelque chose ! Expliqua Victoria à demi énervée

-Bon recommençons alors. Conclus rapidement Luna

La musique recommença pour la énième fois et après avoir soupiré silencieusement Kristal se remis à chanter. Même si les voix des filles s'enchainaient et se calaient parfaitement, il manquait maintenant l'entrain et la complicité qui faisaient leur caractère et leur popularité.

-Stop ! Arrêta une fois de plus Victoria.

-C'est bon je rentre chez moi. Kristal enleva son casque et commença à récupérer ses affaires pour s'en aller.

-Désolée Victoria, mais j'y vais aussi il est presque huit heures. Luna suivit son amie tout comme Sulli.

Amber n'osa pas bouger au début, inquiète de la réaction de leur leader. Et silencieusement elle posa son casque et elle prit comme ses amies le chemin de la sortie. Avant de refermer la porte, laissant seule Victoria dans la salle d'enregistrement, Amber s'arrêta un instant. Fixant le sol la jeune femme senti son cœur s'accélérer. Victoria leva un regard vide vers son amie plantée là à la sortie du studio, et Amber rassemblant son courage lui dit finalement doucement,

-T'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux demain.

Puis elle ferma la pote, s'insultant mentalement. _"Mais qu'es qui m'a pris de dire quelque chose d'aussi nul ?!"_

Rapidement, elle quitta le studio et les bureaux, faisant un détour conséquent mais utile pour éviter la pluie. On pouvait depuis le milieu de l'après midi entendre l'orage tonner sur la ville. En sortant, machinalement, Amber chercha sa veste dans son sac. Mais rien, elle l'avait sûrement oublié à l'intérieur.

 _"Merde, qu'es que je fais ? "_ Pensa la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle faillit presque repartir sans sa veste. Mais étant seulement en teeshirt, marcher aussi longtemps sous la pluie c'était attraper quelque chose et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas actuellement en tout cas. Tranquillement, elle retourna d'abord au studio d'enregistrement mais elle n'y était pas. Il n'y avait plus personne d'ailleurs. Amber décida d'aller voir dans la salle commune de l'étage au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait rapportée, elle fit demi tour et emprunta le long couloir calme et sombre qui y menait. Pas à pas, des bruits étranges lui parvenaient de plus en plus distinctement. La pluie ? Non. Des respirations. Courtes et saccadées. Amber rougit un peu imaginant ses collègues travaillant ici faire des choses peu catholiques dans l'un des bureaux une fois tout le monde parti. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses idées perverses aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. Elle continua et atteint la salle commune, elle l'éclaira et fis un tour rapide mais sa veste n'était pas ici non plus. _"Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour ne pas être malade"_ pensa la chanteuse un peu désespérée.

La blonde ressortit, endentant de nouveau ces bruits étranges. Cette fois ci elle marcha plus doucement tendant l'oreille vers les portes une à une. Elle s'arrêta, ça venait de là. Elle leva les yeux vers la porte, priant pour s'être trompée mais c'était bien le nom de son groupé inscrit sur la plaque ici, leur salle de réunion, peu utilisée mais utile pour les briefings. Sa gorge se serra mais sans réfléchir elle abaissa la poignée, avec rapidité elle ouvrit la porte et regrettant instantanément son geste elle resta figée face à qui se tenait là.

-Vi... Victoria ?!


	2. La chorégraphie impossible

J'ai pu constater qu'il y avait eu quelques vues sur cette histoire; Le Amtoria est très peu répandu en fanfic (surtout en français malheureusement) et ça me plais beaucoup de l'écrire, j'espère que d'autres fans français pourront apprécier mon histoire un minimum et en profiter. Je rappelle que vous pouvez laisser un commentaire (même en tant qu'invité) ou me contacter en pv je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre !

* * *

-Amber ! Mais, mais qu'es que tu fais ici ? Sursauta Victoria ne sachant plus quoi faire.

-Je...Je suis désolée ! Je, j'avais oublié ma veste et je pensais que elle, enfin, je... Tu pleures ?

-Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je, je réfléchissais au planning de demain !

Amber, dont le cerveau avait complètement déconnecté à cause du trop plein d'émotions, trouvant la personne qui occupait toutes ses pensées assise là quelques larmes roulant encore sur ses joues et jusque à son cou, s'avança doucement fixant son amie dans les yeux et elle s'approcha pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle. La blonde essuya délicatement la larme qui perlait au coin de l'œil de Victoria et souriant elle répondit

-Tu mens pas très bien tu sais.

-C'est rien, juste un coup de fatigue, ne t'inquiète pas Amb...

-Tu sais, j'aime vraiment pas te voir pleurer mais ça fait des mois que je t'avais pas vu comme ça...

-Comment ?

-… Comme la vraie Victoria, tu sais, pas celle qui est toujours froide et distante, plutôt celle qui est notre amie, avec qui on allait au restaurant rigoler après le travail, celle qui semble encore avoir des sentiments... Avoua Amber en détournant le regard.

Mais ce ne fut pas vraiment une bonne idée, Victoria ne disant rien se leva et parti claquant la porte.

Le lendemain Victoria était toujours la même, leader menant son groupe vers le meilleur. Heureusement, elle fut moins exigeante et cela permis aux filles de se détendre et d'enfin enregistrer cette chanson. Mais avec Amber, Victoria n'avait plus aucun contact, elle parlait aux autres de plus en plus. Ca effraya un peu la jeune femme au début mais elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

-X-

Nouvelle chorégraphie à apprendre. Après la pause de midi, la suite d'enchainements devenu plus difficile. Les filles eurent un peu de mal à tout retenir aussi rapidement mais elles s'en sortaient proprement à la fin de la journée. Amber avait vraiment du mal avec une partie de la chorégraphie qui ne lui parlait vraiment pas, ses mouvements étaient trop brouillons ou trop lents pour être en accord avec les filles, mais ça arrivait la jeune femme ne s'inquiéta pas dans un premier temps, pouvant re-travailler la chorégraphie plus tard. Le lendemain, même problème. Mais il n'y avait pas de progrès, non le mouvement lui paraissait de moins en moins naturel et ne permettait pas l'alignement avec le reste des membres du groupe. A la fin de journée les filles décidèrent de manger toutes ensembles. Victoria comprise. Elle se détendait de plus en plus avec les filles du groupe. Mais toujours pas avec la blonde, elle ne lui parlait plus du tout. Les autres filles commençaient à le remarquer mais au courant de rien, cette situation leur échappait vraiment.

-Pardon les filles, j'arrive vraiment pas à m'en sortir avec cette choré et ça nous retarde dans le planning, s'excusa Amber en s'asseyant avec ses amies.

-Et si on faisait des groupes demain pour aller plus vite ? Proposa Krystal en prenant un peu de salade l'air innocent.

-Oh oui, on pourrait aller commencer à caler les pas sur la prochaine choré pendant que Victoria toi, tu aiderais Amber à finir d'apprendre la choré ! Ajouta Luna, le avec le même air.

-Non, non je travaillerais seule, je viendrais plus tôt demain je veux pas être un boulet! Contesta la blonde

-Amber, ne redis jamais ça. Demain on s'entrainera ensemble et on réussira à faire cet enchainement. Répondit sèchement Victoria, puis elle releva les yeux vers les filles, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Amber rentra après leur repas, l'estomac noué et imaginant avec appréhension le lendemain. En plus d'être distante, Victoria ne lui parlait même plus en ce moment " _Alors pourquoi avoir accepté de l'aider à m'entrainer ?_ " " _Es que c'était une nouvelle technique de torture pour mieux me faire craquer ?_ "

Arrivée dans son appartement la jeune femme était complètement inconsciente de ses mouvements. La tête complètement vide, enfin, pensant à demain, machinalement elle se prépara à aller dormir. Dans l'obscurité douce de la pièce, lentement, elle laissa glisser son sac de sport le long de son épaule emportant un peu son gilet, il laissa apparaitre le creux de sa clavicule et sa peau douce et claire. Elle passa sa main dans ses mèches blondes tout en enlevant ses Jordan's, et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain semant quelques un de ses vêtements le long du couloir, son short, son gilet, qu'elle laissait glisser et tomber sur le sol avec légèreté. Atteignant la salle d'eau seulement vêtue d'un grand teeshirt fluide et de ses sous vêtements, elle ouvrit l'eau de la douche pour la laisser chauffer, remplissant doucement la pièce d'une fine vapeur tiède. Soufflant doucement, Amber enleva son haut, puis son boxer qu'elle poussa un peu plus loin. Relevant les yeux, la chanteuse détailla son reflet un instant; C'est vrai que beaucoup aimeraient avoir un corps taillé comme le sien, son ventre parfaitement plat, ses fines jambes et ses bras fraichement tatoués. Baissant les yeux, elle dégrafa son soutiens gorge. Ceux qui disaient qu'elle n'avait pas de poitrine passaient à coté de quelque chose. Elle entra dans la douche et se mis sous l'eau chaude qui coula sur son cou, puis le long de son corps dénudé épousant chaque courbes, ruisselant sur sa peau nue avant de se détacher et de retomber sur le sol dans un bruit délicat.

Après avoir passé un peu plus d'une demi heure sous la douche, Amber sorti une serviette noué au dessus de la poitrine. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre pour choisir quelque chose à mettre pour la nuit. S'étirant pour attraper un boxer en haut de l'étagère, la serviette glissa pour s'arrêter au niveau de ses hanches. Frissonnant légèrement, la jeune femme détacha d'une main la serviette qui tomba à terre et enfila le sous vêtement qu'elle venait d'attraper. Ne voyant rien d'autre qui ne puisse l'inspirer et à bout de forces elle se contenta simplement de suspendre la serviette dans la chambre et de se laisser emporter par son lit. Se glissant dans les couvertures, le tissus doux mais frais fit frissonner chaque partie de son corps qu'il caressait. Commençant par ses jambes puis remontant sur son ventre et enfin sa poitrine, elle tressaillit doucement et remontant la couverture jusque sur son nez, la jeune femme presque nue s'endormis rapidement.


	3. Danse

Le lendemain,

A 9heures déjà, Amber et Victoria étaient essoufflées reprenant pour la dixième fois l'enchainement posant problème dans la chorégraphie.

-C'est mieux, souffla Victoria entre deux respirations

-C'est pas encore ça, désapprouva Amber assise par terre.

-Allez on reprend... Ok, droite, droite, 1, 2 , non tu dois être plus détendue au niveau du bassin. Attends.

La brune laissa jouer la musique et elle se rapprocha de Amber qui la regardait avec interrogation. Victoria lui attrapa doucement les mains, et se mis face à elle, la blonde rougit un peu mais se laissa faire. D'un geste rapide, Victoria mis son bras autour du dos de sa partenaire et se rapprocha encore, laissant ses vêtements frôler ceux d'Amber. Cette dernière pouvait sentir une douce chaleur l'envahir, et du se retenir de ne pas s'évanouir alors que la leader du groupe lâcha sa deuxième main pour la mettre sur sa hanche.

-Laisse moi faire, voila, comme ça. Lui dit Victoria en baissant les yeux vers ses hanches, par pressions successives elle entraina sa partenaire et elles dansèrent ensemble sur le rythme plus calme de leur chanson suivante. Amber profitant qu'elle ne la regardait pas dans les yeux se laissa apprécier le moment regardant les cheveux châtains de son amie voler de par leurs mouvements. Elles dansèrent comme ça quelques minutes la blonde n'étant pas la seule à apprécier le moment. "Pourquoi porte toujours tu des teeshirts aussi larges ?" Se questionna mentalement Victoria qui ne pouvait que imaginer sous ses doigts fins les courbes de son amie.

-Pour la dernière fois, c'étais vraiment pas quelque chose de grave, j'ai juste craqué à cause du boulot, les responsabilités tout ça.

-Mais tu sais que tu ne doit pas tout supporter toi même, tu peux nous laisser gérer quelques petites choses pour toi si ça peut t'aider...

-Je ne pensais pas que vous me voyiez comme quelqu'un qui n'a "pas de sentiments" avec les filles

-Non… J'ai dit ça comme ça on sait bien que tu fais le meilleur pour nous

Victoria arrêta la danse

-Amber, je sais qu'il y a toujours un fond de vrai.

-Et bien un fond seulement, avoua la blonde

Victoria regarda Amber droit dans les yeux avant de la serrer dans ses bras

-Merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi. Depuis que tu me l'a dit, j'ai remarqué mon comportement et ça se passe beaucoup mieux avec les filles enfin, on rit comme avant, le travail est plus agréable avec vous. Mais je ne doit pas me permettre d'être plus détendue que ça avec vous, du moins, pas ici. On me surveille beaucoup tu sais.

-Je comprends. Elles se séparèrent et après voir échanger un regard un peu gêné Victoria repris l'exercice

-Allez, réessaye en gardant en tête ce mouvement.

Amber s'exécuta, c'était mieux mais pas assez rapide. Après une nouvelle heure de travail acharné, enfin, c'était parfait.


	4. Pluie

Après la pause de midi les filles firent un rapide débrif, il restait quelques petites choses à régler mais la journée serait finie plus tôt que d'habitude. Elles étaient toutes extenuées et cela ne leur fit pas de mal de rentrer se reposer un peu.

Les semaines suivantes, Amber ne savait plus quoi penser, on aurait dit que Victoria essayait de la rendre dingue. Après leur séance de danse en tête à tête, Amber pensait que leur relation évoluerait mais Victoria était redevenue comme avant, elle passait son temps à été distante pendant les heures d'entrainement et à agir étrangement en dehors. Amber comprenait qu'il fallait toujours rester distante au travail mais jouer entre les deux personnalités de Victoria n'était pas facile. En plus cela l'amenait à se poser de plus en plus de questions, pourquoi elle en particulier ?

Un soir partageant un repas avec les filles, Amber s'était mis un peu de sauce au coin de la bouche, Victoria lui avait carrément enlevé en lui faisant un clin d'œil, se léchant longuement le doigt qui était maintenant couvert de sauce. Amber est devenue si rouge que Luna voulait appeler les urgences pour elle. Le lendemain elles se changeaient toutes ensembles dans une petite salle pour un shooting et sans la moindre ambigüité.

La double personnalité du leader faisait souffrir Amber en quelques sortes, parfois elle lui tendait une immense perche, lui donnant des informations personnelles et l'invitant a partager des choses ensemble ou bien lui donnant son pseudo sur Instagram, celui qu'aucun fan ne pouvais découvrir et qui était une large fenêtre ouverte sur sa vie personnelle et puis parfois elle lui adressait à peine la parole. Le plus difficile était de ne pas connaitre clairement ses intentions, elle passait d'intéressée à complètement indifférente selon les jours mettant même parfois Amber mal à l'aise.

Vendredi soir 18h

Amber en avait marre de la situation s'était fait la promesse de parler à Victoria. Alors dès que le leader laissa les filles rentrer chez elles après l'entraînement elle lui avait tout de suite dit quelle voulait discuter avec elle. Naturellement, Victoria lui demanda si elles pouvaient se retrouver dans un café à quelques rues des bâtiments de la Sm.

Amber partit donc en premier, sous des trombes d'eau et avait attendu une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que son amie ne la rejoigne.

S'installant, Amber ne perdit pas de temps

-Explique moi ce qui se passe entre nous s'il te plais.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Amber... Nia la brune.

-Arrête deux secondes. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler tu es tellement différente entre le privé et les entraînements que ça en est flippant, tu m'as dit qu'on nous surveillait mais quand même, on peut être proches, regarde tout les garçons comme EXO qui passent leur vie ensemble et la SM ne leur dit rien !

-Je vois... quand on a crée notre groupe, au tout début ou on se connaissait a peine, j'était vraiment stressée et donc avec mon meilleur ami à l'époque on avait pris un cahier et on avait écrit des tas de conneries sur tout le monde pour me détendre, et c'est lui qui l'avait gardé le cahier..

-Des conneries ?

-Oui tu sais, une par une on avait écrit vos qualités et défauts et lui il avait rajouté si vous étiez "bonnes" et pourquoi... enfin on c'est pris la tête avec lui il y a quelques temps à cause d'une histoire d'argent et pour se venger il a donné ce cahier à la SM. On m'a convoqué avant tout le monde pour me passer un énorme savon et ils m'ont dit que si jamais j'étais trop proche de l'une d'entre vous c'était fini pour moi car ça nuirait a leur image envers le public...

Amber ne répondit rien fixant toujours son amie l'air interrogateur

-Et si je suis froide en particulier avec toi la bas c'est parce qu'il y avait écrit beaucoup plus dans ce cahier sur toi que sur les autres.

Amber ne bougea pas du tout mais son expression devenu amusée.

-Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça Amber ça me gêne, et je suis ton supérieur !

-Bien sur, ne se dégonfla pas la blonde

Victoria s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque les filles furent coupées par un employé du café.

\- Excusez moi je suis désolé mais je vais vous demander de partir

-Pourquoi ? Il n'est même pas 7 heures ! S'exclama Victoria

-Et bien, à cause de la pluie l'eau rentre dans notre cave et nous devons faire partir les clients pour fermer et s'occuper du problème...

-Oh d'accord, accepta Victoria en se levant, gênée.

-De toutes façons, avec la fermeture des axes principaux et l'ordre d'évacuation vous n'allez pas rester ici ! Plaisanta l'homme

-Pardon ?

-Et bien vous ne savez pas ? Les trois quartiers suivants vers l'est sont déjà fermés à la circulation car les routes sont inondées et ils commencent à fermer le nord maintenant plus aucun taxi ne circule.

-Et à l'ouest ?! Demanda Amber

-C'est toujours ouvert d'après la radio mais peut être pas pour longtemps.

-Comment je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas rentrer à pieds ! S'affola Victoria

-Allez, viens.

Amber attrapa la main de Victoria et la tira rapidement dehors sans rien dire. Difficilement, et profitant des derniers transports en commun qui roulaient encore elles regagnèrent l'appartement de Amber. Fermant la porte, Amber et Victoria étaient essoufflées et trempées d'avoir couru sous la pluie. Victoria enleva sa veste et ses chevaux ruisselants au goute à goute finirent de tremper son chemisier blanc qui devenu transparent collant et laissant apparaitre sa peau et ses sous vêtements. Amber face à cette scène ne pu s'empêcher de fixer son amie, la dévorant du regard. Victoria qui ne le remarqua d'abord pas, commença à l'engueuler en enlevant ses chaussures.

-Amber ! Ne refais jamais un truc pareil ! Si on apprend que je suis chez toi on va se faire allumer !

Amber décrocha, reprenant ses esprits

-Excuse moi, mais il n'y avait pas tellement... d'autres option... La blonde se remis à la fixer regardant les goutes qui se décrochaient des cheveux de Victoria pour venir se glisser sous son léger décolleté, elle ne pu se retenir de se mordre la lèvre. Victoria le remarquant rougit un peu

-AAmber... non... ce serait pire encore si, on se... mais au lieu de s'éloigner la jeune femme se rapprocha de son amie dangereusement la faisant reculer de quelques pas jusque contre le mur. N'ayant plus de moyen de fuir, Victoria fixa Amber rougissant et attendant sa sentence divine pour avoir joué avec le feu depuis tant de semaines avec son amie.


End file.
